


Of Books, Coffee and Kihyunnie

by Changkyunnnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Kihyun being whipped with Hoseok because we needed this perspective, Kihyun is a novelist, Kihyun is a patron to the little cofee shop, M/M, Minhyuk is his editor, Wonho owns Momo Coffee, coffee shop au because I'm basic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changkyunnnie/pseuds/Changkyunnnie
Summary: In his defense, Hoseok was unbelievably beautiful with all his special quirks and amazing artistic visions. The way he takes his time in drawing adorable bunny or hamster caramel designs on top of Kihyun’s coffee was too fascinating not to write. What did Minhyuk want him to do, not write about the most fascinating human he’s ever had the pleasure of meeting?





	Of Books, Coffee and Kihyunnie

“What are you doing?” Kihyun asks sharply, scandalized at the way his friend is holding up his phone and blatantly recording a video. He’s moderating his voice, trying to sound as intimidating as possible with the lowest possible volume.

His wary comments aren’t working though as Minhyuk continues to point his phone to the direction of the cashier and barista counter. Kihyun would have made a scene by grabbing Minhyuk by his collar but he physically stops himself when he notices Jooheon trying not to stare at them.

The white haired barista currently had a puzzled expression on his face as he works on an order, his confusion was evident even when only the top half of his face is showing from behind the coffee machines. Kihyun can’t help but feel ashamed from the way that they’re bothering the poor boy.

Kihyun doesn’t let his eyes wander further after seeing Jooheon. He turns back to glaring at Minhyuk. He wouldn’t know how to react if he sees the other worker in the shop was mirroring Jooheon’s confused expression, or maybe even worse.

 

* * *

 

 

Scolding Minhyuk in a coffee shop was one of the long list of things he didn’t want to do. He especially wanted to avoid doing it in the coffee shop that he’s currently frequenting on a daily basis, one that he stays for long periods of time in. At this point in his career as a patron of the place, Kihyun knew that his long hours of stay in the homely little coffee was already bordering to the edge of socially unacceptable behavior.

It’s really to the point where he’s able to see a shift change from the full-time workers to the part-timers. Kihyun’s even confident he knew all the employees by name, and they too knew him and the kind of coffee he wants at a certain time of the day.   

The special shop that has wormed it’s way onto Kihyun’s heart and his system is called MoMo Coffee. He’s not really sure why it’s called that but Kihyun has declared it to himself, and maybe to Jooheon at some point in time, that it was safe haven in being both inspired and focused in his writing.  

 

When Kihyun had moved out of Seoul’s city center and into the suburbs, he worried that the contrast from the hustle and bustle of the noisy city life would push him into idle solitude. He was absolutely spot on with his prediction of his works going on a great standstill after his move. The move and apartment set up aside, the difference in the surroundings and especially his work station was enough to give Kihyun a case of writer’s block.

Minhyuk, his editor didn’t like the initial lack of progress but was mostly unwilling to visit Kihyun and do what he called “field work” because it’s out of the city. It took Minhyuk almost a week of pestering him through texts, voice messages and even video calls before he had Kihyun caving in to open his laptop and to just start typing any idea or draft for his next book or a continuation of his current works in progress. At that point Kihyun knew he needed to get out of the new bed in his beautiful and spacious suburban apartment if only to get any work done.

 

 

He didn’t expect much that one afternoon, while just wanting to know what his possible choices were within the neighborhood perimeter he would chance upon Momo Coffee. To his surprise, he finds the hidden gem of a semi-popular neighborhood coffee shop a few blocks away from his apartment building.

The first thing he noticed was the warm tones of the interior that was decorated tastefully with the right balance of chic and homeliness. The cushioned leather or fabric wrapped chairs all looked comfortable and inviting paired up with sturdy looking dark wooden tables. It was the perfect place to work in.

 Kihyun instantly felt that the ambience of the shop was something that connected with him. What really sealed the deal was the strong smell of coffee suspended in the air. It had left Kihyun with no room but to stay and see how the shop could satisfy his taste buds.

 

Kihyun was so busy admiring the interior of the shop, already imagining the possibilities of him typing up paragraphs after paragraphs and then resting and reclining in one of the couch type seating by the glass windows. In his excitement he doesn’t notice the workers in the coffee shop, particularly the brunette man standing in the front desk.

When he moves up to the counter aimlessly with his attention stopping on the overhead menu, he thinks nothing really could have prepared him in being faced with the most captivatingly bright smile ever directed to him. He feels his heart stop momentarily as he takes in the form and entirety of the barista in front of him.

Behind the counter was without a doubt one of the most beautiful people he’s ever seen in his life. The thoughts of ‘how does one focus when faced with impossibly perfect plump red lips and the most beautifully expressive set of eyes?’ was already running on his mind.

He didn’t mean to notice how the rolled up sleeves were perfectly hugging the man’s toned arms, nor did he want to emphasize on the plain black velvet choker that was wrapped snug on the barista’s neck. Kihyun’s petite hands most definitely did not twitch and itched to be let loose on the keyboards in order to find the right words to describe the way the man’s soft looking brown hair was parted to the side, sinfully styled up and then dropping to a sexy curve at the tip of his bangs. Why was the ends of his side bangs perfectly covering a part of his right eyebrow? How was someone unrealistically perfect?   

No, Kihyun did not get rigidly shell shocked when the barista with the name tag that had ‘Hoseok’ written on bold letters had greeted him with the sweetest and most melodious voice. Of course he didn’t stutter an order of Iced Americano instead of his favorite Caramel Macchiato just because he was panicking and didn’t want to embarrass himself any further in front of the clearly amused man. When Hoseok hands him his receipt Kihyun is thankful that he’s able to breathe a bit easily, just because the other man was finally out of his view.

 

The wait for the coffee had him convinced that he was going to be able to recover soon, the sight of Hoseok being blocked by the numerous machines and posters was the reason. All of his short lived confidence had again gone to the drain once Hoseok called out his order, voice ringing as he said “Kihyun”. There was a pause and he repeated the name again, maybe to get Kihyun’s attention or maybe it was of no particular reason. “Kihyun-ah” he says for the second time.

The way his name rolls so smoothly from Hoseok’s tongue shouldn’t be allowed, just because it might be something that Kihyun is possibly susceptible to getting addicted to. Kihyun wordlessly reaches for his drink, hyper aware that Hoseok’s still standing behind the service counter. Kihyun thinks he’s more beautiful the second time he really looks at him, and when Hoseok gives him another one of those bright smiles he almost drops the cold bitter coffee in his hands.

Hoseok tells him to “Enjoy your stay, Kihyunnie.” And Kihyun suddenly feels his whole being is burning up as he thanks the other man with a shaky voice. Before Kihyun scurries away from the service counter to find a seat, he takes one last look at Hoseok. The man was still smiling a gummy smile, full set of his pearly white top teeth showing perfectly.

Hoseok is standing happily and confidently in all his plain white dress shirt clad glory, the logo of Momo Coffee blurred behind him. 

 

Kihyun drinks the Iced Americano, despite the drink in itself not being to his taste.  He comes back to the shop the next day ready to order a drink he’ll truly enjoy and to start working on an idea that was born from the thought of the beautiful brunette man behind the counter that greets him with a bright warm smile the moment he walks in the shop.

It takes him a couple of tries before he could control himself to not be a burning mess in the face of Hoseok. How could he calm his nerves when the other man calls him ‘Kihyunnie’ in a sweet voice every time? He wanted to ask the other baristas if Hoseok made it a habit to give their patrons a nick name but he never found the nerve to do so. The idea of knowing whether he was special or not was not appealing to him, but staying in ignorant bliss and letting himself be the ‘Kihyunnie’ that Shin Hoseok would personally serve coffee to was definitely what he wanted to continue doing.

Momo Coffee for Kihyun was already a perfect place even before seeing Hoseok, but now he’s convinced it really is a little bit of heaven here on Earth. It doesn’t take long for him to find out that Hoseok is nothing sort of an angel; a caring and comforting individual that loves making people smile.

He’s someone that lets others find happiness easily, or maybe his presence is just something that makes people happy; Kihyun could accept both explanation. Either way it was a given that Hoseok was just too good to him, too good to everyone and anyone and too good for the world really. If Momo Coffee was Kihyun’s little heaven, then the older man was one of the angels guarding his home.

 

Weeks later Kihyun changes his mind after finding out that Hoseok’s family owned Momo Coffee. If he was impressed with Hoseok’s beautiful smile and personality, his heart rate raised to dangerous levels when he found out that the oldest son of the Shin family was the one who was hands on in decorating the beautiful interiors of the coffee shop. No, Hoseok wasn’t an angel, maybe he was the god that created this beautiful space where Kihyun is just so irrationally comfortable with.

 

“I’m glad you like this place so much.” Hoseok has once told him during one of the Hoseok’s breaks. Kihyun wanted to tell him he liked Hoseok so much too but he’s always tongue tied around the older man.

It probably wasn’t normal occurrence to have the coffee shop owner casually sitting opposite of him in a booth and making adorable small talk as he works but Kihyun refuses to accept any explanation other than that Hoseok was giving him top customer service. Their little talks have been so frequent that in the span of a few weeks Hoseok has learned not to ask Kihyun of the nature of his writing. Instead of giving Kihyun sweet encouraging words he would wordlessly place small pastries and sometimes even a hot cup of coffee on Kihyun’s table.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lee Minhyuk, please for the sake of my life, stop what you’re doing.” Kihyun warns again as he sees his friend zooming on his phone screen to the man standing in front of the cash register. Hoseok is talking to the other regular that Kihyun knows as Changkyun.

 

“Kihyun, holy shit he’s hot. Does he usually wear chokers? This is a coffee shop right?”

“Stop embarrassing me. I want to be able to work here after today. Do you want me to not write anymore?”

“You’re being dramatic, I need this footage for the cover of the book. Have you told him?”

 

This was the very reason he was apprehensive to meet Minhyuk in Momo Coffee. His best friend and editor really had a way of getting under Kihyun’s skin and ruining his whole life with the most minimal of efforts. Kihyun just wishes Minhyuk would put his phone away before Jooheon tells his boss that Kihyun’s friend is blatantly filming them.

Minhyuk’s bullshit stinks with the lies he says because Kihyun never had a book published with a human figure in it. Hyungwon, their company layout artist would rather die than follow whatever idea Minhyuk has for his next book’s cover art.  

When Minhyuk presses the end of the record and lowers his phone, Kihyun breathes a sigh of relief. The blond man quickly turns around, looking straight back at Kihyun. His eyes are twinkling with amusement as a wicked smirk was on his lips. ‘Oh god.’ Kihyun thinks.

 

“Kihyun, have you told mister buff and brunette over there that he’s starring in another sold out novel?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Sweetheart, I’ve read your draft more times than you probably have. I know what inspired this newest novel and it’s not your new suburban lifestyle. If you tell me white haired barista over there is not Matthew who trips on his own feet and spills coffee on Daniel in chapter five then I’m quitting my work.”

 

Kihyun huffs, completely exposed. The fact that he was able to finish a draft in record time was clearly due to Momo Coffee’s comfortable atmosphere and of course the overflowing inspiration he got for his beautiful muse. In his defense, Hoseok was unbelievably beautiful with all his special quirks and amazing artistic visions. The way he takes his time in drawing adorable bunny or hamster caramel designs on top of Kihyun’s coffee was too fascinating not to write. What did Minhyuk want him to do, not write about the most fascinating human he’s ever had the pleasure of meeting?

 

Of course Kihyun had to dedicate a whole book in worshipping the being that was Shin Hoseok. He won’t admit it to Minhyuk but Hoseok is undoubtedly his favorite person. Even Hyunwoo, their other best friend and the only sane person Kihyun knows has moved a notch down in Kihyun’s list because of Hoseok. The only person that calls him ‘Kihyunnie’ in an unironical manner, his muse.

Hoseok, his muse that was making his way to their table with two slices of cake, something they most definitely did not order. Kihyun’s stomach drops as Hoseok’s smile was still as bright as their first meeting, they make eye contact and Kihyun gulps. The barista’s hair is slicked back showing his forehead, a black round lens less spectacles is resting on the bridge of his nose. He’s as breathtakingly beautiful as he always is.

 

“Hello.” Hoseok greets in a friendly manner as he places the two plates of cake slices on their table; one was chocolate and the other was strawberry. Minhyuk is looking up at him first in slight awe but seconds later his shock melts into a neutral expression that Kihyun notes is not something that usually brings good results.

 

“Treats for Kihyunnie and his friend, on the house.” Hoseok says, clearing out his actions of bringing in food to them. Kihyun mutters an audible ‘thank you’ while Minhyuk raises his eyebrows.

 

“Lee Minhyuk.” Minhyuk says, voice serious.

“Excuse me?” Hoseok asks, taken aback from the blond’s quick reply.

“Your Kihyunnie’s friend over here is called Lee Minhyuk.” Minhyuk supplies. Kihyun chokes on air at Minhyuk’s ironic use of his name and wonders if this is really happening. “But don’t call me Minhyukkie though, only my boyfriend does that.”

Hoseok lets out a loud laugh at Minhyuk’s proclamation and watches as the older man nods in understanding. What is happening here?

 

“Oh, really? Then Minhyuk-ssi my name is Shin Hoseok, you can call me Hoseok.”

“Well mister Hoseok, I have a boyfriend but your Kihyunnie over here doesn’t. I’m clearing it up just in case you’re interested.”

 

He never knew there were levels to wanting to be swallowed by the ground. Kihyun is literally shaking as he looks from Hoseok to Minhyuk and he can’t believe they’re having this conversation right in front of him. He watches as Hoseok’s eyes move from Minhyuk’s straight to his own, and oh.

Oh.

 

“I’m definitely interested in my Kihyunnie.” Hoseok proclaims with a soft smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I speed written this and I have no excuse for it. I hope anyone reading this now enjoyed this little sappy story. I wanted to write more about Jookyun/Hyunghyuk in this but....lets focus on Kiho <3 
> 
> Hello Kiho fans, please support Kiho Monthly, especially if you're an author!!! Thank you, please support Kiho in general~
> 
> whoops what's creating a title [rest]


End file.
